De Caballeros y dragones
by Graystone
Summary: Las frías y tenebrosas celdas de Azkaban pueden hundir a cualquiera, pero Sirius Black tiene un arma para combatir la desesperación: las historias que vivió de pequeño junto a su hermano Regulus.


**Disclaimer:** nada del potterverso me pertenece

_Este fic participa para el Amigo Invisible 2012/13 organizado por el foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.

Este fic es para **LainaM**

* * *

_Hacía mucho frío en aquella celda. No sólo por la fuerte ráfaga que entraba a través de los barrotes de la única ventana, sino también por culpa de los dementores, que con su sola presencia lograban que aquel lugar fuese un témpano, amén de que le hacían pensar en sus peores recuerdos. Pero Sirius Black también recordaba cosas buenas, una buena forma de contrarrestar aquellos malos momentos. Y siempre pensaba en lo mucho que jugaba con su hermano Regulus cuando eran pequeños. En eso mismo pensaba cuando dos dementores pasaban en ese momento delante de su celda. Haciendo caso omiso a su presencia y a los quejidos desesperados de sus compañeros presidiarios, Sirius abandonó su mente hacia otro lugar._

Érase una vez dos niños que siempre jugaban a un juego llamado Caballeros y Dragones, un juego que se habían inventado juntos y en el que ambos eran nobles y valientes caballeros que debían luchar contra mil y un vicisitudes, como un dragón, papel que Kreacher siempre asumía gustoso con tal de contentar a sus amos.

Sirius era Sir Sirius, de la Casa Black, un guerrero fuerte y dispuesto cuya espada, Padfoot, siempre estaba afilada, aunque fuese una simple espada de madera. Pero en la imaginación de un niño, la madera más débil podía hacer frente al más poderoso de los metales. Regulus, por su parte, era Sir Regulus, también de la Casa Black, hermano de Sir Sirius. Su espada se llamaba Arcturus. Los dos siempre iban en busca de aventuras por toda la tierra indómita y mágica del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place, una tierra mágica poblada de extrañas criaturas y repleta de lugares fantásticos.

El Número 12 de Grimmauld Place era inmenso, tanto que nadie lo había explorado al completo. Desde las sureñas tierras del Sótano hasta las indómitas praderas del Ático, había numerosos lugares poblados por multitud de seres. No sólo por Sir Sirius y Sir Regulus, sinto también por Lady Walburga, la madre de ellos. Por Lord Orion, el malvado Señor Oscuro que gobernaba la región tenebrosa de Despacho Privado, desde donde amenazaba a todo Grimmauld Place. También estaba Kreacher, el astuto dragón que servía bajo los terribles designios de Lord Orion, una bestia salvaje a la que todo el mundo temía.

El Número 12 vivía siempre en una meridiana armonía, pues siempre solía ocurrir que el malvado Orion planeaba atacar a los hermanos y raptar a la bella Walburga, de quien se decía que estaba locamente enamorado, pero que Walburga rechazó por ser demasiado malvado. Para ello, Orion siempre contaba con la ayuda del dragón Kreacher, el cual le servía en sus designios. Por ello, Sir Sirius y Sir Regulus siempre se embarcaban en alguna aventura contra Lord Orion, siempre rescataban a su madre y siempre hacían que Lord Orion mordiese el polvo.

Y como se temían, ocurrió al fin. Una mañana, su madre, Lady Walburga, no estaba en su palacio. Registraron todas las estancias, las cocinas, los establos... pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte. Supieron al instante que Lord Orion la había secuestrado, como hacía siempre y que la había llevado a su fortaleza de Despacho Privado. Los dos se armaron, pues, no sólo con sus armaduras, sino también de valor, y emprendieron su aventura. Pero no estarían solos, pues dos personas, sus primas Lady Andrómeda y Lady Narcisa, que acababan de llegar para visitarlos, los acompañarían. Dos poderosas guerreras muy diestras en el empleo de las armas y que estaban bien dispuestas a dejar a un lado sus obligaciones para ayudar a sus queridos primos. Sin embargo, ambas tenían una hermana, Lady Bellatrix, la cual colaboraba con Lord Orion al ser corrompida por este.

Así, una vez todos juntos, subieron por la Gran Escalera, la región de colinas escarpadas que ascendía hasta los límites de Despacho Privado. El camino que llevaba hasta la fortaleza de su enemigo. Para cuando llegaron, el dragón Kreacher los esperaba a las puertas, dispuesto a no dejar entrar a nadie. Kreacher el dragón era muy poderoso, pues estaba dotado de poderosas escamas casi doradas, alas tan grandes que alcanzaban varios metros y que permitían que alzase el vuelo rápidamente. Además, su boca era un gran abismo poblado de enormes fauces, así como era por ahí por donde despedía sus poderosas llamas. Pero Kreacher el dragón era también muy listo. Prefería muchas veces hacer uso de la palabra que de la fuerza bruta. Palabras con las que siempre encandilaba a sus enemigos para luego, finalmente, comérselos.

Por ello, venció a Sir Sirius con sólo el empleo de sus garras y, a Lady Andrómeda, con el uso de la palabra. Pero allí donde ellos fracasaron, Sir Regulus y Lady Narcissa triunfaron, pues si Kreacher era listo, Sir Regulus y Lady Narcisa lo eran más, pues eran más diestros en el uso de la palabra que su enemigo. Kreacher el dragón decidió abandonar la fortaleza de Despacho Privado, renegando para siempre de Lord Orion y entrando al servicio exclusivo de Sir Regulus y Lady Narcisa, los únicos que de verdad se ganaron su servicio. Pues si a uno de ellos no podía servir, siempre estaría disponible para el otro. Y así se ató mágicamente a la Noble y Casa de los Black.

Tras eso, entraron en la fortaleza. Puede que hubiesen derrotado a Kreacher el dragón, pero todavía quedaba lo peor. Despacho Privado era un lugar tenebroso, lleno de peligros, desde pequeñas criaturas que acosaban a todo aquel que pasase por esas tierras, hasta el todopoderoso Lord Orion. Por ello, fueron con cautela, caminando hasta la Tierra del Escritorio, donde sabían que se encontraba su enemigo. Sin embargo, antes tenían que hacer frente a otra amenaza, peor aún que la de Kreacher el dragón. Y esa era Lady Bellatrix, la hermana de Lady Andrómeda y Lady Narcissa. Lady Bellatrix era un ser macabro. Costaba creer que fuese hermana de Andrómeda y Narcisa, pero así era. Mientras que ellas se habían mantenido puras, ella había sido corrompida por Lord Orion, entrando así en su ejército. Mientras que Kreacher tenía poderosas armas para hacer frente a sus enemigos, Bellatrix prefería la fuerza bruta. Fueron ellas, sus hermanas, las que se enfrentaron a Bellatrix, quien cayó derrotada pese a ser una experimentada guerrera. Una vez neutralizada, continuaron con su aventura.

Y como se temían, ahí estaba él. Lord Orion era alto como una montaña y siempre vestía una túnica oscura. Su rostro estaba entre sombras, incapaz de ser visto. Pero nada en él amilanaba a los hermanos y hermanas.

—¡Ríndete, Lord Orion! —Gritó Sir Sirius—. ¡Hemos venido liberar a nuestra madre, Lady Walburga! ¡Libérala!

Lord Orion rio. Su risa era como una fuerte tormenta que caía sobre ellos.

—¡Eres un necio, Sir Sirius! ¡Lady Walburga ahora me pertenece!

Se enzarzó entonces en un épico duelo a espada que trascendió todos los sentidos, del que se supo en todas partes, desde la inhóspita región del ático hasta las desconocidas tierras del sótano. Todos los habitantes del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place supieron de ese encuentro. Un duelo donde Lady Andrómeda y Lady Narcisa lucharon valerosamente, pero nada pudieron hacer contra Lord Orion. Un duelo donde Sir Regulus cayó herido. Un duelo donde, sin embargo, Sir Sirius se impuso sobre Lord Orion, desarmándolo y haciéndolo caer.

—Ríndete, has perdido.

—Sí... He perdido. Pero antes de que me mates, déjame hacerte una pregunta. Dime, Sir Sirius... ¿Matarás a tu padre?

A Sir Sirius se le cayó la espada. Se arrodilló, derrotado ante la terrible verdad. Lord Orion se levantó, riendo.

—No es posible...

—Sí lo es. Yo una vez era el Rey Orion, el rey de todo el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Estaba casado con Lady Walburga y juntos trajimos al mundo a dos hermosos príncipes, el Príncipe Sirius y el Príncipe Regulus. Pero con el tiempo me corrompí, abandoné mis obligaciones y me trasladé a Despacho Privado, donde ahora me he vuelto oscuro. Pero estamos a tiempo de enmendarlo... si os unís a mí.

Sir Sirius se levantó, furioso. Entonces, alzó de nuevo su espada y expulsó a Lord Orion de Despacho Privado, a donde nunca volvió. Jamás Sir Sirius se uniría a él. Ahora, Despacho Privado y todo el Número 12 estaban en paz, librados al fin de la amenaza oscura.

Entonces, llegó el momento en que todo cambió, en que Sir Sirius y Sir Regulus dejaban de ser ellos para ser simplemente Sirius y Regulus. Lady Andrómeda, Lady Bellatrix y Lady Narcissa volvían a ser las tres hermanas de siempre. Su madre, Lady Walburga era Walburga a secas. Y Lord Orion dejaba a un lado su malignidad para transformarse en el afable Orion Black. Y la familia de fantasía volvía a ser una familia real, una familia feliz, donde los padres, por querer que sus hijos sean felices, son hasta capaces de adoptar nuevas identidades, de transformar aquel pequeño lugar del número 12 de Grimmauld Place en una tierra mágica.

Así era y así sería por mucho, mucho tiempo.

_Y vivieron felices y comieron perdices..._


End file.
